A worried falcon
by ladyTpower
Summary: This is my view on how the episodes of changing the Zord could have end. WARNING MAJOR DEADT CHARACHTER! A Tommy/Kim story
1. Chapter 1

**The worried falcon**

 **AN : This is my first try on a power ranger story, I recently discovered the series again, with that my second writing fandom was born. For people who love 90's series and romance, I am writing also new world Zorro fanfiction ( 1990 – 1993 ).**

 **Here is a scene I thought would fit in the episode changing the zords 2.**

 **I know that the dialogs are somewhat different of the actual episode,but this is my few.**

 **A little scene I missed. I hope you will enjoy it, let me know what you think of it.**

My story starts in the youth center were Tommy was working out his anger and frustration on a punching bag.

Rocky and Adam were also training, they never saw him like this, there was no doubt that one wrong word from a wrong person, could make the otherwise controlled young man snap.

Yes they had faced danger before, but this was different and they knew it.

The more Tommy punched on the bag, the more his anger grew.

Rocky and Adam looked at each other before they looked at there friend and leader. There thoughts were the same, they needed to find a way to calm him down, fighting with such anger was much to dangerous, a fatal mistake more easily and that wouldn't help Kim at all.

So they crossed the gym towards the place were the white ranger was really mistreating the punching bag.

They were just in time to hear him growl in anger.

" Man, I want to get my hands on Lord Zedd just once, now more than ever."

The red and black ranger looked at each other, this was even worse than they thought.

They didn't need to voice there words to each other they were thinking the same it was best to let him be at Kim's side as much as possible, they would call him only in emergency's. On friend on the edge of dying was more than enough.

" Hey man, take it easy, Zordon and Alpha are doing there best to find a solution to help her." Rocky wanted to calm him down or at least trying to convince him to talk about it, knowing Tommy was a rather a closed book when it came down to the heavy emotions and with the one person, who could see through that hard cover, hanging on the edge of live, it was up to them to try the same, on the first look it was like they were succeeding but they knew better.

" I went through the same thing once, when my powers were taking away from me by our enemy. If I get my hands on the monster that took away her coin, he will be regretting the day he is been created." It was Adam who laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

" You came back stronger than ever and so will Kimberly. We know and understand you are worried, so are we but we need to have faith and trust in Alpha and Zordon. Why don't you go to them and see how she is doing, your place is with her right now."

Tommy looked at the black ranger with the calm voice.

" I can't leave the fights to you guys."

Rocky placed his hand on Tommy's other shoulder. " Look man, we will call you when we need you. Go to Kim, I will make contact with Zordon that you are on your way."

This was the last hint the leader needed.

The two took place in the seduced hallway. Tommy pushed the button on his communicator, leaving with a white light behind him.

The red ranger pushed another button.

" Zordon, this is Rocky come in."

" _**Yes Rocky, what's wrong?"**_ responded a voice out of the communicator.

" I sent Tommy to the command center to be at Kim's side, would you mind keeping an eye on him? He is in no condition to fight, he is mentally to angry and worried, I will call for him if he is really needed. I afraid that he will make mistakes because of it."

" _**A wise decision Rocky, I will keep an eye on him."**_ Zordon ended the conversation and not a moment to soon, a white flash appeared in the command center.

" _**Welcome Tommy, I was expecting you."**_

" I know that Rocky told you I would arrive."

Seeing Tommy in front of him, he understood why Rocky and Adam, made the this decision.

" _**I agree with Rocky to let you stay here. You state of mind is much to dangerous. I can't take the risk of losing another ranger. I know that you have your emotion in a tied control, but even the strongest rope can break, when the burden is too much to carry and it will break."**_

" Zordon, I know we went through much together and we faced a lot of danger but I never been so scared as I am now, it's like I realize that there is a chance that I can lose her today."

He turned and took a seat next to the bed with the only woman who held his heart, taking her small hand in his, a tear gliding over his cheek by the look of his pink princess. The other hand caressing the lock of hear hanging on her forehead.

Zordon and his friends were right, his rope was breaking.

" Oh my beautiful, the one thing that scares me in this world is happening, the woman holding my heart lies here dying and there is nothing I can do to help. Please fight, don't give up. If you die my crane, the falcon will die with you."

For once in his life he was going to be selfish, he couldn't bare getting away from her, he didn't know how long he would have her.

No, the falcon's place was with his crane now and only the biggest emergency would change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN/ So I decided to continue the story, this is my view on the episodes and how it could have happened.** ++Saba++ ** alarm ** **"Zordon" R &R**

 _Angel grove park..._

While Tommy refused to leave Kim her side for anymore time than strictly necessary, after taking the advice from Rocky and Adam, the others went along with their lunch.

They decided to lunch in the park, for the reason that there was less chance that people would overhear their burning topic, because Tommy was not the only one with worries, they too were afraid of losing their friend, making them worried about the mental state of their leaders mind. They knew that they were strong together, there animal spirits ruling the air side by side.

" I know Tommy is a strong guy, Billy. He fights monsters, aliens, wicked spells and leads us to victory time and time again, but you didn't see him him today. I never saw him like this. I know it is not the first time Kimberley suffered danger, but it is the first time a life hangs in the balance and we have no clue how to help her, I hope Zordon and Alpha find something to cure her. I really want to know how Rita and Zedd could get there hands on the coin in the first place?!"

They all nodded in agreement with Rocky. Adam jumped in before Billy could think about reacting.

" I agree with Rocky, the only possibility is that it's someone from outside the ranger-group, someone who we wouldn't suspect. I think we need to keep our eyes open, you guys and find out before our leader does. No matter how tied his control on his emotions are, I fear that this will be something more than just anger. The mix between fierceness and worry in combination with the chance of losing the person who holds his heart is a dangerous thing, especially to the person or thing that has something to do with it on the receiving end.

 _On the moon..._

"Zeddy, the worries are making them weak, I need something to weaken them even more, I need a good monster now and a good one. No doubt that."

" I have the perfect one my little witch, it just needs a little finishing touch, soon those power brats will not know what will come to them, let you kitty know to hold her ready to steal the falconzord. We will make sure that Ninjor will come and help them. After that we only need bait and the power punks are going to pilot our shogunzords, this is plan can't fail. Without their defenders the world is mine." laughed Zedd even more sure of his victory on his enemies

" Send down the Allinator. Hahahahahaha, good bye power brats!"

 _Angel grove park..._

" Enjoying your lost day on earth power skunks!" The rangers who had there lunch in the park turned towards the voice, looking in the face of a sort of alligator wearing a knight armor as outfit.

Rocky was the first to react. " You wish reptile-face. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

There was one thing that the rangers didn't expect, a reptile with elastic tail and a lightning speed at the same time. Before any of them could react, they were lost, trapped by the tail circled around them with no way of escape, there only hope was Tommy, they had no other choice. Spoken of an emergency, this was one indeed.

 _On the moon..._

" Haha, finally, victory is ours, Zeddy. Will we send my Kittykat now?" laughed Rita, but Zedd was thinking differently for the moment, he had seen something that he didn't like on bit.

"Hold on my peanut-butter, I see something I don't like, better speaking, there is something I don't see. That white punk is not there with them, my guess is that he is watching over his dying princess, we need to wait until he comes for his friends before we can kidnap the pink ranger."

 _Command center..._

**whiiieeeew whiiiiiew**

Tommy looked over his shoulder towards his mentor. " Zordon, what is wrong?"

" **Look at the viewing globe, Tommy. The rangers are captured by Allinator. You need to help them. Look out for his tail, he has the ability to grow another one and capture you too."**

" I am on my way Zordon, watch Kim over me please, let me know when it her situation grows worse. I am going to roast some alligator."

" IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER!"

" **Be careful white ranger and let the power protect you."**

" ayi ayi ayi ayi Zordon, I hope Tommy can free them before it is to late."

" **I hope so too Alpha, now let continue to find a way to free Kimberley from her dead sentence."**

" I am working on it Zordon. Ayi ayi ayi Kimberley, hold on please."

 _Angel grove park..._

" Surprise reptile-breath, Saba free the others." Saba didn't need more commands to know what to do a red laser burning trough the reptiles tail.

++ that is the end of his 'tale'! ++

" Attaboy Saba, you guys alright?"

they all nodded in agreement.

" I always dreamed of having a handbag from reptile leather." The sarcasm in Aisha's voice made the rest chuckle.

" Let's see how many bags can be constructed out of this Allinator." laughed Billy

" Maybe have enough to sell a few" Rocky didn't stay behind with comment.

They all started fighting, but the sarcasm wasn't trough yet.

" I can use a new wallet though." chuckled Adam.

" I think Kim will love one too. Let's do it guys!" Tommy responded while he kicked the monster in the back.

 _Back on the moon..._

" Zeddy, you plan worked failed, the rangers broke free and are winning."

" Don't panic my pumpkin, we lured the white ranger out didn't we, now Tenga's go help the Allinator and keep them busy. We will give a sign when the coast is clear. Say goodbye to your princess white ranger. Hahahahahaha"

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was no time to lose, the Tenga's and Allinator wouldn't hold the other rangers off for much longer. The plan needed to be executed quickly or the whole plan would fail. Tommy was not going to stay apart from his princess longer then he would be needed not speaking of the fact what would happen when all the rangers managed to defeat the monster. No, the time was now.

 _On the moon..._

" Come here my little kitty." Rita's spell was strong and because of that a blond girl appeared with flashing eyes. " You called, empress, how can I be of service to you?"

Rita was proud of her kitty-cat, normally she treaded the blond girl with much respect and was sweet, as sweet as an evil empress could be anyway. This time though she has a very strict edge in her voice, this time the plan needed to be successful.

"This part of the plan stands or falls with you Catherine. This is what you will do..." Cat wouldn't allow herself to fail, not only for her empress sake but she had her own reasons to destroy the pink ranger once and for all.

" So cat, now that you know what to do, take this evil made morpher, it will give you the ability to morph in to my own pink evil pink ranger. Place the coin in the morpher and you can transport yourself into the command center. Be careful and don't get caught. Now go my precious ranger and bring me that little pink brat." Rita laughed she could smell success. " This time she thought, this time we will be the winners. Say goodbye to you princess white rangers."

" Your wish is my command, my queen. Let's morph." Cat was morphed, the suit was an exact copy of the original with a few cat stripes on the body.

"It is time, my pink ranger, now go and don't come back without her."

 _Command center..._

" Ayi, ayi, ayi, ayi, Zordon, I'm so nervous that all silicones are leaking in to my circuits." Zordon knew how much the teenagers meant for him, he was one exceptional robot, his ability's to feel human emotions was a very rare gift. He knew Alpha would move heaven and earth if he could for Kimberley, if that would stop her from dying.

" Stay calm Alpha, Kimberley's live depends on you." Zordon hoped these words would help him, he couldn't do more than hope that a solution could be found, because although he trusted Alpha with his live source, he knew Alpha and that worried him a lot.

" I know Zordon, but I can't find a thing and she is growing weaker by the moment. Maybe we could ask some help from all our allies."

" I will safe you the trouble, you heap of Iron. A cure will not be needed anymore once my queen and lord are done. You better call an undertaker instead hahahaha." Alpha was too shocked to response, he was never more glad that Zordon stayed calm in all circumstances.

" Who are you and what are you doing here? I demand and answer."

" Sorry baldy, I don't have the time to chat, I have my orders to complete, so say goodbye to your pinkie."

The evil pink ranger took place besides the bed Kimberley was sleeping on."

"Step away from Kimberley or you will be sorry." warned Zordon hoping Alpha understood the meaning underneath.

"Or what you will sent ufohead to catch me? Don't make me laugh hahaha." she wanted to say something else when she spotted Alpha pushing some buttons.

" Hey, stop that you bag of bolts."

If Alpha could he would smirk " OK as you wish." He knew the alarm was send out to the rangers anyway.

" _**Zordon, this is Tommy I am on my way."**_

" This is my cue for leaving." with that she laid her hand on Kimberley's shoulder and disappeared.

" Oh know Zordon, What are we going to do know. I don't envy Zedd, Rita and that strange ranger though, Tommy is going to be furious."

Alpha's words didn't leave his circuits properly or a white beam appeared in the center of the command center that could only mean one thing. Tommy!

" Zordon, what is the emergency? Is it Kim?" He looked over his shoulder to look for the subject of his worries only to find her gone.

" Zordon where is Kimberley?" The panic in his eyes was unmistakably there.

" I am sorry Tommy."

" What happened to her? Don't tell me we are too late?!"

" I don't know Tommy, Rita has managed to make her own evil pink ranger, probably with Kimberley's coin. She has managed to break in the command center and abduct Kimberley."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief.

"No, no, no this can't be happening, we need to find her."

" Ayi, ayi, ayi, Tommy I am already working on it but I can't seem to locate her. Don't worry I will not stop until I find her."

The others where in for a rude awakening the moment they arrived in the command center. They saw Alpha searching in panic and saw there leader pacing like a white tiger in a to small cage. Rocky lost words by the chaos running in the command center, by the pale look on the leaders face. It took him a few seconds before finding back his lost words.

"What happened here? Where is Kimberley? She didn't …?" He couldn't bring himself finishing his question, although everybody knew what was on his mind.

" Rita and Zedd had done it again..." the white rangers stopped his sentence abruptly pure by the thoughts of his darkest period, the memory of his first encounter with Zordon and Alpha.

Zordon saw where his mind was bringing him. Tommy had managed to live with the things he had done by thinking of the good the did after, but still situations like this brought back all those emotions.

" It is Ok Tommy, don't let the guilt take the best of him, we know why you did what you did and we know this wasn't you. Although this time we can't be sure as long as we don't know who this evil pink ranger is."

Tommy snapped out of it, knowing Zordon was right.

The rest was confused know.

" Wait what the hell are you guys talking about? What evil ranger? What happened to Kimberley. Would somebody please tell me what happened to my sister?"

Tommy couldn't bring himself to look at Ashley or the others, but he needed to finish telling what had happened to her.

" Rita and Zedd have managed to make an evil ranger yet again, they managed to break in to the command center and take Kimberley. The worst part is we weren't able to locate her yet and time is running out. First the coin, then the falcon zord and Ninjor and now Kim"

Billy had witnessed the first encounters with the evil green ranger, the others were well known with the story about how Tommy became a ranger, they understood fully how and why the time was even harder than it already was supposed to be without the dark memory.

" Where are you, beautiful? I need you!"

 _ **WILL THEY SAVE KIM ON TIME?**_

 _ **READ AND STAY TUNED FOR CHAP 4**_

 _ **AN/ I AM GOING TO GIVE THIS STORYS TO ENDINGS SO THERE WILL BE AN ENDING FOR EVERYONE.**_

 _ **GREETZ BLACK-LADYTORONADO-POWER**_

 _ **TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" Where you able to locate her yet Billy?"

Worry grew with every word he said. A large lightning prevented Billy from answering his leader and longtime friend though.

"Let me answer that question for you Tommy!" spoke a sudden voice behind them, a voice they would never imagine hearing in the command Center, the one place they thought to be safe from the man who just startled the creeps out of them, the voice of Lord Zedd.

Every ranger turned around with clear feelings on there faces, feelings from shock to disbelief to pure rage.

Tommy was the last one to turn towards the big viewing globe, fists clenched to his side, a green glow appearing in his eyes. He barley noticed that Adam had voiced a question toward Billy, a question that was on everybody's mind.

" How did he get in there?"

Billy shook his head, still a little startled.

"I have no clue, Adam."

It was one of the few times that Billy couldn't answer their question, even Zordon was surprised to see his arch enemy in the viewing globe, but that didn't prevent him from acting like the mentor he was.

" _**What do you want Zedd?"**_

" Quite simple, Zordon, I have someone here with me that, no doubt, means a lot to you! I have Kimberley here with me and like you all see she is sound a sleep. I am having an amazing time draining all the powers out of her. Now is the question, do you love her as much as you say you do? How bad do you all want to save your precious pink ranger's life?"

Tommy repeated the question Zordon had asked earlier, hoping he would get an answer this time, He didn't have much control left but did his best not showing it to his enemy.

" What do you want Zedd?"

Zedd laughed. " Bring me to your command center and I will tell you in person."

Alpha had been quiet the whole time but not anymore, this was one thing he didn't want to do. He wasn't one to react so easily, but knowing that Kimberley's life was in his hands made him a little blunt

" This is no place for evil bastards like you! Release Kimberley immediately!"

Zedd was not in the least impressed with the robot's threat.

" Do it now or risk the life of your friend."

Tommy turned towards Zordon.

" We don't have a choice Zordon, we need to do it, for Kimberley."

Billy knew if Zordon agreed, he would need the help of the whole team and all his and their cunning ability's to prevent there leader from snapping on the spot and jeopardize Kim's life even more than it was on this moment.

His friend was smart but Billy knew what it meant when Tommy's eyes had started the gain the green color, he also knew what the outcome could be if he didn't prevent it, it was the sign that there fearless leader was blazing. He chose this moment to speak to his teammates.

" Guys, if Zordon agrees make sure stand in front of Tommy, we need to hold him on a close watch, prevent him from flying to Zedd throat and risk Kim's life." The rest nodded in agreement but Billy wasn't done.

" I don't know if you ever saw the consequences of him having those eyes?" They all nodded, they had seen it never what could happen.

" Let's just say I want to keep it that way. You know when he gets it, that his control is wearing thin. He could easily kill Zedd on the spot. No matter how much I want to defeat him myself, we need to think of Kim's safety first right now. No doubt that he has foreseen something if he shouldn't return."

"I will be at his side and do my best to keep him as calm as I can." whispered Billy while the rest nodded in agreement.

" If he walks forward let him, but keep his behavior under close watch. I will give a sign when we need to jump in."

They all trusted Billy, knowing that there was no other ranger present who knew him like Billy did.

 _Back to the conversation between Zordon and Tommy._

" I agree with your decision, Tommy. Alpha you may proceed, Kimberley is our first priority now."

Alpha didn't react while he pushed the necessary buttons. All it took was a few seconds before everything started to shake in the command center, their helmets shaking from left to right until it all ended with the largest flash they had ever seen. The atmosphere tensed even more when a throne appeared, the throne decorated with a Z.

The throne turned slowly, revealing the cause of there need to remain power rangers and if they would fail, the cause of the end of the pink ranger and the dead of their heart, their friend Kimberley.

"Greetings my friends, isn't anyone going to ask how my trip was?" the sarcasm clearly in Zedds voice. He looked around for a minute to see the place he was soon going to take over.

"Hmm, nice place. I could use a place like this when I take over the world."

Billy looked towards his friend and current leader. He noticed that all of Tommy's muscles where tensed, but when he looked at the eyes, he saw something he never saw before, his eyes had stopped flashing, the green color, that normally appeared for a few seconds, was clearly present now. His soft brown eyes disappeared, instead they looked in the angry green eyes of a fearless tiger, ready to kill his prey.

It was more than enough for Billy to give the sign to his friends. Like they agreed they all took their places in front of Tommy.

" Get on with it, Zedd?"

He placed himself back in front of his team, Billy took his place next to him.

"Here is your dilemma, power punks, you agree to pilot my new Zords and join me on the evil side or you can decline and the dead of your precious princess will be on your heads.

Tommy took another step forwards still doing his best to keep his last control.

" If you hurt on hair on her body, I will become your worst nightmare and will hunt you down until kingdom comes."

Zedd laughed " Is that a threat, Tommy? I shiver with fear."

That was the last straw, Tommy's control snapped and took a few steps forward. It was as far as he could get, being held by his fellow rangers. Billy took that moment to lay a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

" Try to keep control, Tommy." He looked at Billy and he knew his friend was right.

"Yes, Tommy, listen to your friend, if you know what is good for you." teased Zedd, in an attempt to lure out a reaction.

Billy reacted before Tommy could.

"Don't tease to much, Zedd, the only reason I hold him back is Kimberley. Not for the likes of you, so don't let me regret the decision. I hope for your sake that Kimberley survives."

Zedd was starting to get impatient.

" Enough! What will it be rangers, time is ticking."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Do you want to stay up to date, discover little sneakpeacks from chapters to come, look for black-ladytoronado-power on FB.**

 **Chapter 5**

Tommy looked towards his fellow rangers, hoping for a spark of advice. They all had the same thoughts. Thoughts Zordon voiced.

" **You will not get away with this, Zedd."**

Zedd was getting impatient. He knew he could expect that sort of reaction, still he hated being contradicted like that.

"Save your breath, Zordon. What will it be brats? A pink ranger who lives or dies?"

 _meanwhile amongst the rangers..._

"What are we going to do, Tommy? We can't let anything happen to Kimberley. She is important to all of us. She is one of us." Tommy knew that Adam was right even more when he saw that everyone nodded in agreement.

Tommy sighed, he hoped that Zordon would understand his decision.

"Alright Zedd, we will pilot your zords, but my warning remains, if Kimberley dies I will become your worst nightmare."

Zedd laughed he had finally won, he thought.

" You will report to me at dusk. I will welcome you back to the evil side, my dear Tommy, you and your friends. See you later power zero's." Zedd laughed more evilly then ever before while his throne disappeared leaving the rangers flabbergasted at what just happened.

After the strange encounter with Zedd in the one place they thought to be safe from him, Billy didn't waist another second, they needed to find Kimberley and they needed to find her fast. With only a few hours until dusk, there was no time to lose.

By the time that Billy had started his search, Tommy had managed to do the one thing he was doing before Zedd had appeared in the viewing globe, pacing like a raging white tiger captured in a small cage, starting to get on the nerves of the other rangers.

"Did you find her yet, Billy?" asked Tommy hoping for a miracle. If they only could find her before dusk, they could thwart Zedd's plan, if only they could find Kimberley before dusk.

Billy shook his head. "Negative, sorry Tommy."

Tommy sighed, more from anger than worry this time, his eyes still as green as his first ranger suit.

" Where are you beautiful, I can't live without you by my side. I swear to god and my morpher, I will finish Zedd myself if anything happens to her."

" **Calm down Tommy, we are doing everything in our power to find her."** Zordon had just finished his sentence when beeps rang through the command center.

" Talk to me Billy, what did you find?" Tommy asked, the rest of the rangers as anguish as their leader, hoping for that small miracle.

" I located her, she is in one of Zedd's dark dimensions." Rocky who didn't see the worry on Billy's face, he was too happy hearing this news. " Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get her out of there!"

Billy turned around. "Hold your zord Rocky, it won't be that easy, the dimension is out of our reach."

Zordon knew that what he was about to say, would make it even harder for them. Bringing back Kimberley was one thing saving her life quite another.

" **Rangers even when we find a way to rescue her, it will be no assurance that she will live. As long as she isn't reunited with her coin or as long as we can't find a way to disconnect her from her coin, it is hard to say how long she will live."**

Tommy interrupted Zordon, something he wouldn't even think about if he wasn't under some kind of spell.

" We know Zordon, but we will cross that bridge when we get there. The most important thing now is to get her back." something dawned to him.

"Billy, what about the portal com? That way we can use the one doorway Zedd didn't consider closing. The back door."

" You are right Tommy, I used it once when Jason tried to get the green candle." Billy saw the look on the face when he brought that memory back to the surface.

" Sorry to remind you of that negative day, falcon."

" It is quite alright my brother wolf. Can you get it for me and meet us at the place where Kim disappeared. We have no time to lose, let's go save our friend."

 _Some time later..._

All was set and ready for the rescue, hoping Zedd didn't get word or sight in his case, of what they were about to do, they could miss Zedd's interference like hell right now.

" Ok, Tommy ready to safe her?" asked Billy while he pushed the last button. Aisha laid her hand on the white falcons shoulder.

" Please Tommy bring her back, back to us and be careful."

Tommy nodded before disappearing in what they called 'the back door'.

 _On the moon..._

Party was booming wild, in their eyes, they had won. But you know what they say don't sell the skin of a bear before you stripped it of him. It would be clear soon they were crying Victory way to soon.

" I am going to see what those brats are doing, them giving in so easily makes me a little jumpy."

a red beam appeared out of Zedd's eyes to watch his soon to be servants on earth.

" They are trying to rescue her, I can't believe it. Tenga's Attack!"

 _Back on earth..._

Tommy wasn't aware of the battle between the rangers and the tenga's on the other side of the portal. His only mission was to safe the love of his life, away from the madman that was their enemy.

He looked around until his eyes locked on the turning table carrying his crane.

He sighed " Kimberley, I am going to get you out of here my love." not sensing the cause of his misery behind his back.

" Wrong Tommy, your precious princess stays with me and so are you. That will make you think twice ever double-crossing me."

Tommy turned around, his eyes still as green as the grass in the park, his jaw tensed.

"I am getting here out of here Zedd, I am not leaving without her. You crossed my line. I warned you I would become your worst nightmare, You don't even know how powerful I really am."

Zedd laughed evilly thinking Tommy was bluffing.

" Hahaha, You will never be powerful enough to defeat me. You and your pink bitch are doomed. I hope you are going to enjoy your last hour on earth."

Tommy wasn't convinced not even a bit, he recently discovered the real power of his partner, Saba. It was time to put it in practice.

" We will have to see about that now, won't we. IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER!"

" Do you really think, you can beat me ranger, I will gladly tell everyone your last wishes." laughed Zedd.

The white ranger took his saber and spoke to him " It is time Saba, let's see some real tiger power."

" Are you saying that stupid, toy sword is going to defeat me? Come on Tommy get real."

" I don't get more real than this moment Zedd. SABA NOW!"

" It will be my pleasure, Tommy." the voice coming from the little head on top of his sword.

With a speed that would make a race car driver jealous, Saba launched himself like an Australian boomerang towards Zedd. Before Zedd could even think about reacting, the saber had managed to slice the one weak spot on Zedd, his neck.

" Banzai!" laughed the saber, knowing Zedd had breathed his last air.

" Good job, Saba. I really hope we are not to late, that I haven't lost my soul along with my pink crane."

His thought while stepping over Zedd's dead body.

TBC...

 _ **Did Tommy save Kimberly in time or is he to late? Stay tuned for chapter 6...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **AN/ This chapter will have a sad ending, if you don't love sad endings please skip this one and read the next one, it will be the same but with a good ending.**_

 _ **If you want to read both of them please don't hesitate to let me know what you think about both endings.**_

 _ **R &R **_

_**greetz**_

 _ **Lady T. xxx**_

Tommy ignored the body of his arch enemy, his mission, getting Kim out of here as fast as possible. He looked towards the table, the table that hadn't stopped turning, draining all live out of the pink ranger. His eyes went from the table towards a panel behind the table.

"How do I free her from this device?" Tommy thought while he was studying the panel more closely speaking to no one in particular.

" One of these three buttons must be the off-button, it just have to be!"

He pushed the first button, " hoping for the best! Nothing! Oh what the hell I try the second one. Chucks nothing again!"

Tommy looked at the only handle left and time was running out. " You know what they say, third time lucky, fingers crossed. Here we go!"

The white ranger pulled down the last handle but again nothing happened.

" Shit, what am I going to do now?"

" I think I can handle this, Tommy." came a voice from beside him. It was the voice of his partner, His magic sword, Saba.

" I can use my lasers and try to trash the system, causing a short-circuit. It is the only thing we can do now."

Tommy thought for a moment what his sword told him and he knew he was right, it would be tricky but there was no other option.

" OK Saba, but make it quick, we are running out of time. I don't know how long she can hold on to her life, she is pretty weak."

"No pressure." said the voice full of sarcasm while rearing up from his place at the white rangers hip, lasering his eyes towards the middle of the control-panel. Tommy rolled his eyes on his swords comment. He knew his partner could be sarcastic at times, but he loved him for that. It took a while though, getting used to a sword with his own mind, especially a mind like Saba's but the sword was loyal and would give his life for the white ranger, if you could call it life anyway.

*** **BOOM! *****

"Did it work,Saba?" He asked blinded for a moment by the sparks coming from the machine.

" It looks that way, Tommy." Saba had seen the result first, not being blinded like his master.

" Good Job, Saba!" he praised the talking sword.

The table had stopped rotating because of the blast Saba caused, and not a moment to soon. Kimberley looked pale and weak, her shallow breathing was the only thing noticeable of her still being alive.

" Come on beautiful, It is time to go home." He took the pink rangers body in his arms, Her body hanging limp in his arms, again her breathing the only thing that was showing she was still with them.

He stepped out of the dark dimension and by the looks of it not a moment to soon, a few seconds later and they would have been stuck there. The portal closed the moment Tommy walked out.

" We are home, my beautiful girl. I am going to put you down for a moment, I need to contact Zordon." His voice sounded tired and relieved, although he knew she wasn't out of the woods just yet. He didn't know for sure of the fact that she was aware of her surroundings or that she was hearing him. It didn't stop him from speaking to her, holding on the little hope he held.

" Zordon, I am out the dark dimension with Kim, please teleport us both in, it is to risky to teleport her alone she is pretty weakened by her ordeal."

" Good Job white ranger, stand clear for teleportation, We are ready to receive her now." boomed a voice out of his communicator.

Tommy lifted Kimberly up from the grass, holding her limp body close to his right before they disappeared, leaving nothing but a large mixed color beam, the colors white and pink intertwined.

 _Command center..._

That same beam announced there arrival to the rest of the team, whom were waiting for their leader, bringing home their heart, the soul of the team. They were all tired of the battle they just won, but none of them thought of leaving until they saw Kim. They all stood on the side of the medical bed that Alpha had prepared for their pink team-mate.

Tommy knelled down before laying her down carefully, not looking at the shocked faces of his friends and fellow rangers.

He refused to leave her side while Alpha was scanning her from the other side of the bed. He was completely demorphed.

" Tell me Alpha, what are the tests results? Is there something we can do?" Tommy asked looking up from the place he refused to leave.

Alpha watched Zordon, the results weren't good, they weren't good at all.

Alpha was getting nervous, there was no easy way of saying this and seeing the little hope in the eyes of all the rangers didn't make it any easier.

" Ayi Ayi, I am so sorry, there is no easy way to say this rangers but I am afraid we are to late. She is to weak, there is nothing we can do for her now."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing, tears started to appear in his chocolate brown eyes.

" Isn't there anything we can do for her? Please Alpha, Zordon, we can't lose her, I can't lose her. She can't die." By now tears were rolling over his cheeks. This can't be happening he thought.

" I am so sorry Tommy, we done everything we can." spoke the floating head, known as Zordon.

" NOOO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!" Tommy shook his head violently he refused to believe he had failed her.

By now every member had tears in their eyes, they didn't want to believe that evil won this battle and would take the life of one of the rangers. Yes, they knew it could happen, but they never thought it would happen this way, kidnapped from the one place they called safe, a second home for all rangers, current and former.

Tommy stroked Kimberly's hair, the rest of them forming a circle around the couple. Tears floating over the cheeks of every ranger. They stayed that way until Billy noticed the breathing becoming more shallow then before, he knew her time had come. He left the group and took place next to his dear friend and commander, putting his arm around his shoulder.

That moment of support was enough to make the commander break down completely.

" I can't lose her, Billy. What am I going to do without her." Billy knew there was no advice good enough for the moment, there was nothing he could say that would make his friend feel better, so he did the only thing he knew would help, keep supporting his leader by not stopping to embrace him.

Minutes pasted by, Kimberly grew weaker, the breathing even more shallow until the moment her last breath left her body together with a white mist.

The mist was forming the figure of Kimberly.

" No way." sounded in union. Tommy was just to struck to move or react. The ghost turned towards her team-mates she knew this was her final goodbye. " I am going to miss you all, please, don't cry, I was aware that this could happen some day, keep working as a team and please look out for each other, nobody is promised a tomorrow. Please help Tommy with his grief and tell the others I am sorry I couldn't say goodbye to them. I love you all." The ghost turned towards the love of her live and put her hand on his shoulder. Tommy looked towards the white figure, his eyes puffed and red of the tears that he had been crying.

" Tommy, I will watch over you wherever you may go. Go on with your live, my crane will be with you. You are the love of my live, thank u for everything, handsome." Her hand went from his shoulder towards the middle of his chest, the place, when morphed, showed the animal spirit.

" My crane will be with you from now on, she will take good care of you on the battlefield."

a pink aura surrounded Tommy, wearing his new ninja suit, on his chest his falcon and on the opposite side the symbol of his heart, the crane.

" Goodbye my love, I will never forget you." with those words the ghost of Kimberly disappeared.

" NOO, DON'T LEAVE ME YET, I AM NOT READY TO SAY GOODBYE!" Tommy yelled in a shocked voice, reaching towards the disappearing mist. The wind whispering some last words.

" I will always be with you Tommy, never doubt that, never doubt that!."

The normally fearless leader collapsed on the lifeless body of the woman holding his heart, he was inconsolable. His pink ranger was gone forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6.1**

 **AN/ This ending is for my dear reader who don't like sad endings.**

 **It will be the same as the other chapter but will end in a good way. Enjoy my dear sweeties and don't forget to review.**

 **Xxx Lady T.**

Tommy ignored the body of his arch enemy, his mission, getting Kim out of here as fast as possible. He looked towards the table, the table that hadn't stopped turning, draining all live out of the pink ranger. His eyes went from the table towards a panel behind the table.

"How do I free her from this device?" Tommy thought while he was studying the panel more closely speaking to no one in particular.

" One of these three buttons must be the off-button, it just have to be!"

He pushed the first button, " hoping for the best! Nothing! Oh what the hell I try the second one. Chucks nothing again!"

Tommy looked at the only handle left and time was running out. " You know what they say, third time lucky, fingers crossed. Here we go!"

The white ranger pulled down the last handle but again nothing happened.

" Shit, what am I going to do now?"

" I think I can handle this, Tommy." came a voice from beside him. It was the voice of his partner, His magic sword, Saba.

" I can use my lasers and try to trash the system, causing a short-circuit. It is the only thing we can do now."

Tommy thought for a moment what his sword told him and he knew he was right, it would be tricky but there was no other option.

" OK Saba, but make it quick, we are running out of time. I don't know how long she can hold on to her life, she is pretty weak."

"No pressure." said the voice full of sarcasm while rearing up from his place at the white rangers hip, lasering his eyes towards the middle of the control-panel. Tommy rolled his eyes on his swords comment. He knew his partner could be sarcastic at times, but he loved him for that. It took a while though, getting used to a sword with his own mind, especially a mind like Saba's but the sword was loyal and would give his life for the white ranger, if you could call it life anyway.

*** **BOOM! *****

"Did it work,Saba?" He asked blinded for a moment by the sparks coming from the machine.

" It looks that way, Tommy." Saba had seen the result first, not being blinded like his master.

" Good Job, Saba!" he praised the talking sword.

The table had stopped rotating because of the blast Saba caused, and not a moment to soon. Kimberley looked pale and weak, her shallow breathing was the only thing noticeable of her still being alive.

" Come on beautiful, It is time to go home." He took the pink rangers body in his arms, Her body hanging limp in his arms, again her breathing the only thing that was showing she was still with them.

He stepped out of the dark dimension and by the looks of it not a moment to soon, a few seconds later and they would have been stuck there. The portal closed the moment Tommy walked out.

" We are home, my beautiful girl. I am going to put you down for a moment, I need to contact Zordon." His voice sounded tired and relieved, although he knew she wasn't out of the woods just yet. He didn't know for sure of the fact that she was aware of her surroundings or that she was hearing him. It didn't stop him from speaking to her, holding on the little hope he held.

" Zordon, I am out the dark dimension with Kim, please teleport us both in, it is to risky to teleport her alone she is pretty weakened by her ordeal."

" Good Job white ranger, stand clear for teleportation, We are ready to receive her now." boomed a voice out of his communicator.

Tommy lifted Kimberly up from the grass, holding her limp body close to his right before they disappeared, leaving nothing but a large mixed color beam, the colors white and pink intertwined.

 _Command center..._

That same beam announced there arrival to the rest of the team, whom were waiting for their leader, bringing home their heart, the soul of the team. They were all tired of the battle they just won, but none of them thought of leaving until they saw Kim. They all stood on the side of the medical bed that Alpha had prepared for their pink team-mate.

Tommy knelled down before laying her down carefully, not looking at the shocked faces of his friends and fellow rangers.

He refused to leave her side while Alpha was scanning her from the other side of the bed. He was completely demorphed.

" Tell me Alpha, what are the tests results? Is there something we can do?" Tommy asked looking up from the place he refused to leave.

Alpha watched Zordon, the results weren't good, they weren't good at all.

Alpha was getting nervous, there was no easy way of saying this and seeing the little hope in the eyes of all the rangers didn't make it any easier.

" Ayi Ayi, I am so sorry, there is no easy way to say this rangers but I am afraid we are to late. She is to weak, there is nothing we can do for her now."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing, tears started to appear in his chocolate brown eyes.

" Isn't there anything we can do for her? Please Alpha, Zordon, we can't lose her, I can't lose her. She can't die." By now tears were rolling over his cheeks. This can't be happening he thought.

" I am so sorry Tommy, we done everything we can." spoke the floating head, known as Zordon.

" NOOO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!" Tommy shook his head violently he refused to believe he had failed her.

By now every member had tears in their eyes, they didn't want to believe that evil won this battle and would take the life of one of the rangers. Yes, they knew it could happen, but they never thought it would happen this way, kidnapped from the one place they called safe, a second home for all rangers, current and former.

Tommy stroked Kimberly's hair, the rest of them forming a circle around the couple. Tears floating over the cheeks of every ranger. They stayed that way until Billy noticed the breathing becoming more shallow then before, he knew her time had come. He left the group and took place next to his dear friend and commander, putting his arm around his shoulder.

That moment of support was enough to make the commander break down completely.

" I can't lose her, Billy. What am I going to do without her." Billy knew there was no advice good enough for the moment, there was nothing he could say that would make his friend feel better, so he did the only thing he knew would help, keep supporting his leader by not stopping to embrace him.

Tommy's mind didn't stop working, there must be a way he could help her and by God he would find that way. On those thoughts he went back to the day Zordon died. They brought him back to life with there ninja powers, what helped for Zordon, could help for could help for Kimberly to.

" Remember what we learned on the island of Pheados. Do you remember the day Zordon died. Come on maybe it helps for Kimberly to."

"That I didn't think of that." thought Zordon before he addressed his rangers.

"Tommy is right rangers, the only thing we can do is try. Tommy take Kimberly in your arms. Billy, Rocky, put one hand on Tommy's shoulder on your side and form a circle with the rest of the rangers. Most importantly keep physical contact with the ranger next to you. Concentrate on Kimberly."

All rangers morphed in there ninja suit and formed a circle, Tommy, who picked up Kimberly in his arms, Rocky, with one hand on his leaders shoulder and the other one against Adam's hand, Adam's hand touched Aisha's, Aisha's hand touched Billy's who ended the circle with his other hand on Tommy's other shoulder. They all closed there eyes, there focus on there animal spirit and the woman in Tommy's arms.

Tommy started the ceremony.

" I, Tommy with the spirit of the white falcon, send power to our crane Kimberly."

" I, Rocky with the spirit of the red ape, send power to our crane Kimberly."

" I, Adam with the spirit of the black frog, send power to our crane Kimberly."

" I, Aisha with the spirit of the yellow bear send power to our crane Kimberly."

" I, Billy with the spirit of the blue wolf send power to our crane Kimberly."

Every ranger closed his eyes the moment they felt there emblem leaving there suit, all flying towards Kimberly.

When the rangers opened there eyes, they new it was working, just by seeing there fellow ranger floating a few inches above Tommy's arms until the light ended there way inside her.

The moment she landed in Tommy's arms, her eyes started to blink and a moan betrayed her waking up.

" Hmmm, what happened?"

Tommy put her back the medic bed, stroking her hair, smiling from ear to ear. His plan had worked his beautiful was alive. It only could go better from now on. This was another battle the rangers had won.

" Welcome back, beautiful. You scared the crap out of me the last few days, but we won this one. I love you my princess. Now rest we will fill you in when you get stronger."

" You are right, handsome, I love you too."


End file.
